Security software may monitor the activity of applications and attempt to block intruders from exploiting applications on a computing system. When an intruder is successful, some security software may focus on preventing further unauthorized access to credential information. For example, an attacker who infiltrates a system may also attempt to increase unauthorized access by stealing the login credentials of a legitimate user of the system. In another example, an attacker may use a compromised software application to obtain a user's credentials and increase the attacker's privileges. Traditional security solutions may attempt to block all application access to credentials in order to prevent such breaches of security.
Unfortunately, in some cases, applications may have legitimate reasons to access credentials. For example, a client management tool may need to read credential data in order to perform certain functions. In these situations, traditional security systems may block legitimate attempts to access the credential data. Furthermore, traditional security systems may not be able to identify whether an application is vulnerable to infiltrations attacks. Therefore, more effective and efficient technologies for identifying threats to digital credentials are needed to accurately detect potential breaches.